


Fear and Drawing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [155]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's so scared, Papa, and it makes my heart hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 July 2016  
> Word Count: 383  
> Prompt: 51. things you said as we danced in our socks  
> Summary: "She's so scared, Papa, and it makes my heart hurt."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene set during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, this background of this story needs to be told. Per my D20, this was supposed to focus on Jacob Shay and Veronica Selvaggio. Per Random.Org, the prompt was supposed to be "50. things you said when we were 70," but somehow I looked at the next prompt in the list and worked with that. And because I felt weird having Veronica and Jacob meet before her death, but also not exactly wanting her ghost to directly contact him, I chose this idea of her fear and pain as she dies to guide his drawing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Papa?"

Patrick looks up from the vegetables he's slicing for dinner. Jacob has been quietly drawing for the last hour or so. The faint thread of fear in his voice is reason enough for Patrick to set the knife down and wipe his hands as he moves to the table.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"This picture makes me sad."

Patrick takes the piece of paper from his son and studies it. There are multiple scenes depicted on the page, all involving someone with long blond hair. In the upper left corner is a small girl in a dress and bright red socks, and a brunette in a grey skirt suit, with big smiles and music notes around them. The upper right corner shows the same two women, now the same height, but the brunette frowns while the blonde is surrounded by music notes again. And along the bottom half, the blonde has bright spots of red on her shirt, and she's covered by what looks like green and brown snakes.

"What makes you sad about it? Can you tell me what it is?"

Jacob is quiet for a long moment, frowning, then slowly speaks in a soft tone. "She's sad, Papa. She misses her mommy and she's all alone. The tree snakes won't let her find her mommy at all, and she's crying. She's so scared, Papa, and it makes my heart hurt."

"It's okay, honey," Patrick replies and pulls him into a hug. "Maybe her mommy will find her and stop the tree snakes from making her scared." He rests his cheek on the top of Jacob's head, holding him close. "How about a few pretzel sticks while I finish up dinner for Daddy? Would you like that? You can even make sure I cut all the veggies like you and Daddy like them."

Jacob nods and sniffles, then pulls away to set the paper in his folder for his drawings. The crayons are put away next, each one in its correct spot. Patrick waits patiently as his son goes through this ritual. Once the supplies are put away in their cubby, he helps Jacob sit on the counter next to him. A small dish of pretzel sticks and a juice box help to placate Jacob, enabling Patrick to go back to making dinner.


End file.
